


Longshore Drift

by MovesLikeBucky



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blood, But only a little, Multi, She/Her Pronouns for Dagon (Good Omens), Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), bring your fish wife pretty glass so she likes you more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: It's a horrible day in Hell* when Beelzebub comes to visit Dagon's office.---*A horrible day in Hell is really just another lovely Tuesday afternoon.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #4 "A Gift"





	Longshore Drift

**Author's Note:**

> Longshore drift is part of the process that creates sea glass. The More You Know!
> 
> Written for the fourth round of Guess The Author in the Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord server (which you can find [here](https://discord.gg/QU5krqq)). The prompt this time was "A Gift".

The shuffle of paper. The metallic clang of a filing cabinet. The smell of printer toner and the heat of freshly printed logs. The simple pleasures in life. Or the simple inconveniences, for anyone except Dagon.

The demon in front of her fiddles nervously, pulls its collar and swallows heavily. The skunk hanging around its neck shudders.

No one likes visiting the Lord of the Files.

“By my records, you’ve missed the last three lunar cycles of torture-expenditure reports. You know what happens when we miss too many reports?”

“Yes, Dagon, sir, sorry, sir, I was going to—“

Dagon slams a fist on her desk. “Going to—“ She hisses through too many teeth “— is not getting it done. You have two days, just because I’m in a good mood today. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Dagon, sir, of course,” the demon bows as the skunk chitters. Dagon reaches out, grabbing it by the neck, claws clasping the demon’s throat.

“If I don’t have that report on my desk in two days’ time,” she snarls. It’s close enough to smell the odor of stagnant water and rotting fish that coats her skin in a gray film. “You won’t like the consequences. Consider this a gift; don’t waste it.”

She releases it, watching the black ichor trickle down it’s neck. Dagon laughs as it stumbles out of the office— what demon doesn’t love a bit of torture in the morning? 

There’s a rapping at the door, a faint sound of buzzing. “Yea, come in.”

“Scaring them senseless today?” Beelzebub asks as ze slides into the room, taking up a familiar position in one of the creaky rolling chairs. “Must be a banner Tuesday for you, then.”

“If they’d turn in their paperwork… I wouldn’t have to…” Dagon leans against her desk, spreading her arms wide. Dagon wants to appear cool in front of her boss, who makes zirself at home in Dagon's office, like ze belongs there.

“You enjoy it, can’t fool me,” Beelzebub says, crooking zir brow and beginning to smirk. 

“Why would I try to fool the Great and Horrible Prince of Hell.” Dagon mock bows as Beelzebub laughs.

“Shut it,” Beelzebub snaps harmlessly. Not for friends older than time. “ I’m here on a mission.” Ze pulls a small wooden box out of zir pocket.

Dagon opens it. Chips/pieces of cloudy, smooth glass in blues and greens gleam dully in the lowlight.

“Sea glass?” Dagon croaks, throat dry, “for me?”

“Had to go topside, found myself on a beach. Knew you like that kind of zztuff.” Beelzebub's hands are in zir pockets. Ze doesn't look up, but clears zir throat. “Lots to do, keep it up. I’ll… talk to you later.”

Dagon watches Beelzebub leave, turning a bit of vomit-green glass over in her fingers. There’s something about Beelzebub’s voice slipping, something about being remembered. Dagon crosses behind the desk, opens a squeaky drawer. She places the box inside, right where she’ll always know where it is.

  
  



End file.
